fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite
Infinite is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 platform video game Sonic Forces. Wikia Match-Ups * Infinite vs. Mephiles Possible Opponents * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Doomfist (Overwatch) * RWBY ** Adam Taurus ** Cinder Fall ** Emerald Sustrai ** Neo Politan ** Salem * Dragon Ball Z ** Frieza ** Broly ** Cell ** Vegeta ** Android 16 ** Android 17 ** Android 18 ** Android 21 ** Goku Black ** Jiren ** Janemba * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Gatomon (Digimon) * Umarak (Bionicle) * Reverse-Flash (DC Comics) * Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) * Pokèmon ** Lucario ** Mewtwo ** Necrozma * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Kirby ** Galacta Knight ** Magolor ** Queen Sectonia * Super Mario Bros. ** Bowser ** Bowser Jr. ** Antasma * Mega Man X ** Mega Man X ** Zero * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) History Infinite once used to be the commander of Jackal Squad and he was proclaimed to be the "Ultimate Mercenary". One day, he and his Squad invaded Eggman's place and confronted the doctor. When Infinite tried to slash Eggman, he ended up colliding his blade with the Phantom Ruby, creating a hallucination of Infinite's secret desire: The world's destruction. Eggman saw this and decided to make a deal with Infinite to make him join on his side, which Infinite agreed with. After his encounter with and defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite became obsessed with the desire to prove him wrong about being weak. He wants nothing more than to be the strongest, until he is never defeated again. Information Background * Real Name: Unknown * Species: Jackal * Height: Approx 3'3" (looks to be around the same height as Sonic the Hedgehog) * Weight: Unknown * Former leader of the Jackal Squad * Alias: Infinite the Jackal, The Ultimate Mercenary, Invincible Instrument of Destruction, Unstoppable Creation, Masked Clown, Mech, The Masked One * Commander-in-chief of the Eggman Army within the Eggman Empire * Heterochromatic (his eyes have mismatched colors) * Ships Sonic and Shadow? Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed and Agility * Superhuman Durability and Endurance * Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat * Intelligence * Flight/Levitation * Virtual Reality Projections * Illusion Creation * Energy Manipulation * Energy Cubes * Gravity Manipulation * Size Alteration * Teleportation * Body Deconstruction * Null Space Phantom Ruby * A mysterious, icosahedron gemstone embedded into Infinite's chest * Infinite's version is a finalized prototype copy created by Dr. Eggman * Has incredible amounts of power, surpassing the likes of the Chaos Emeralds and even the Master Emerald * When channeling its power, the user can become powerful enough to harm Super Sonic, bypassing his invulnerability * Capable of warping the fabric of space-time by emitting a wave of energy that temporarily distorts the surroundings ** This allows the gem to warp targets across space and seemingly influence gravity * Its energy can be used to create energy constructs and open portals in space-time * Can restrain the Chaos Emeralds and disable Super Sonic * Allows Infinite to create virtual reality projections of other individuals, each possessing the same power, abilities, personality, and even memories as the originals ** All of them automatically side with Infinite and whoever he's allies with, regardless of their actual morals or alignment * Takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain, creating a new reality for them ** This in turn creates illusions and hallucinations so realistic that whatever happens to the victims, also happens to them in real life *** Has even created an illusion of past civilizations, which may trick people into thinking they've traveled through time * Can change the size of the user, illusions or constructs up to giant proportions * Can emit a pink-purple mist that can warp those who enter it to different locations * Creates hallucinations and constructs of whoever touches it desires most * Can trap victims within a virtual reality hallucination until they manage to escape Feats & Stats * Led a surprise attack on Eggman's base, only losing due to the Phantom Ruby's illusions distracting him * Fought through an army of Eggman's robots * Is the only person in his squad who survived fighting Shadow, before gaining his powers * Became one of Sonic's most powerful enemies * Effortlessly defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic, and Silver * Enabled Eggman's army to conquer 99% of the world in just a few months * Mercilessly killed countless soldiers with ease * Created virtual reality replicas of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos, and Zavok * Created a virtual sun in an attempt to destroy Sonic and the Resistance * Struck fear throughout the ranks of the Resistance with his mere presence * Crushed a Phantom Ruby prototype with one hand * Shattered a concrete wall by kicking Sonic into it * Dodged and deflected E-123 Omega's laser blasts * Closed the distance between him and the Avatar so fast, that the latter didn't react until after Infinite stopped moving, despite being several meters apart from each other * Dodged an attack from Sonic even when he was boosting at point-blank range * Can easily keep up with Silver and Eggman's Egg Mobile while flying * Battled Silver repeatedly before overpowering him * Knocked Sonic around like a ragdoll Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Incredibly arrogant and overconfident, even refusing to kill Sonic because he believed that he was too weak to be worth finishing off * Virtual reality clones disappear after they're defeated or taken enough damage and likely possess the same weaknesses as their original counterparts * The Phantom Ruby's power can be countered by another Phantom Ruby (even if it's just a prototype), weakening and potentially disabling its powers * Gets enraged whenever he's called "weak" or "worthless" * Becomes easier to take down without the Phantom Ruby's power to back him up * Very sadistic, and enjoys making people suffer than actually killing them * Extremely fast beings are capable of escaping the Null Space, as proven by Sonic and the Avatar escaping via using a fully-powered Double Boost * Certain moves, like creating a false sun, uses up much of the Phantom Ruby's energy, meaning it has to recharge a bit before regaining its full power * While the Phantom Ruby has certain powers, Infinite hasn't shown he can use all of them and only seems to use its more simplistic abilities * Shadow and Chaos both require the Chaos Emeralds in order to reach their super forms, which Infinite doesn't seem to have nor does he have any substitutes forCategory:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:2010s Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopaths Category:Military Combatants Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Home Console Characters Category:Villains Category:Angry Combatants